friends and cars
by fastracin
Summary: Brian has been haveing a great life until some thing or someone unexpected comes along. Now life may not be the same for Brian
1. the start

"I was trying to keep up with the other traffic. Yes, I know there is no other car around, that's how far ahead of me they are."   
  
Prologue  
  
Everything was going great for Brian. At least he thought. Working during the day, racing during the night. That was the way life should be. Right? Well 5 years have passed since the Dom incident and he nearly ever mentioned him anymore. Dom was now more like an imaginary friend that has been forgotten. Nobody knew where he went. Nobody knew if he was even alive. He was like a missing person that no one missed. Brian was now a busy man. Running life the way he wanted it. During the day he worked on what he loved. Everyman's "Diamond". The one true thing that makes everyman operate. The true woman in a guy's life, cars. Brian loved everything about these monster beauties from the body frame to the single spark that makes them go. But there was just one problem with the cars. They cost money. So that is why he now kept on street racing. Tonight was the big night. Just enough money would be put into this race for Brian to get an upgrade for his skyline. All Brian had to do was win. But instead of winning money he wins something else, the trust of a true friend. 


	2. darkness crawls

It was 9:00 pm and the race would begin soon. Brian was having a bit or trouble trying to find his keys.  
  
"Where the hell are they" murmured Brian to himself.  
  
Time was now racing against him too. It was now 9:35 and it would be a 30 min ride to Miami. Looking for his keys frantically he remembered that he left them in his car.  
  
"Damn how stupid can I be" Brian was still talking to himself when he noticed something on his windshield.  
  
"What the hell is it this time?"  
  
While lifting up the scrap paper he noticed it was a note. Tossing it carelessly Brian went into his car thinking it may have been a prank from the neighborhood kids for he stupidly left his garage door open.  
  
Before driving off he noticed a familiar face going into the dark. Brian knew it could not be Dom. Dom would not show up now. It's been over 5 years since his disappearance. Why would he come back now?  
  
All that was on brains mind now was making it on time. Trying to weave in an out of traffic Brian's phone started to ring.  
  
"Brian, where the hell are you? It's 9:55. The race starts in 5 minutes. What's taking you so long? What ha........"  
  
"Chill on the questions. I will be there soon I just had some key problems"  
  
"Well these key problems have to kind of end. This is the 3rd time this month. What's with you?"  
  
"I have just had a crazy month. Let me get off the cell so I can get there on time."  
  
"Ok you just better not loose your way getting here. I mean the way you've been."  
  
"Don't worry I won't"  
  
"Ok you better not.'  
  
"I won't. I will see you in a few mins."  
  
"Ok over and out Brian."  
  
"Over and out." After Brian got out off the phone with Chris he noticed he was almost there.  
  
Chris's races were only on Saturday and almost everyone showed. There were at least 3 races every time only because the pigs (police for those who didn't know) would show. Most that showed up were professionals but were no competitions for Brian. Brian competed in every race for he never liked "standing around".  
  
When Brian pulled up he noticed less girls were there hanging around all the cars. Not that he cared but it was just unusual.  
  
Brian's competition didn't seem too bad 3 Puerto Ricans.  
  
"First should be easy." Brian thought to himself.  
  
"Most of these men are too busy about their looks. Not much of a competition to me."  
  
Brian started driving up to the starting line when one of the Puerto Ricans yelled to him.  
  
"Hey guys its mama's boy. Are you going to cry to your mommy when you loose? Maybe you and your sorry ass piece of shit car should leave these streets."  
  
"What's the matter your whore's ran out of skimpy outfits to wear? Or is it you ran out of money and could not pay her to stay with you?" Brian smirked whiling finishing up his sentence. He knew that one of them would soon try to land a punch.  
  
Soon enough one of the Puerto Ricans ran straight for him. Brian ducked and as the Puerto Rican ran in to him he flipped him into the air. Not even a few seconds later he heard the glass shattering landing of the Puerto Rican who would regret going after Brian after he gained conscious,  
  
The other two tried to run after him but the screech of the sirens stopped them from proceeding to their pain as well.  
  
Now the streets were a sign of panic as crowds of people tried to avoid the cops and getting hurt.  
  
"To this entire race will be postponed until tomorrow. Drive with caution all." These were the last words anyone heard from Chris if they could hear.  
  
Brian was preoccupied with trying to escape and dodge the cops. All he needed to do was end up at the station forced to do another case or be permanently marked for illegal actions.  
  
It seemed like hours when Brian finally found an ally way. It was dark enough to hide so he slowly backed into it waiting for the cops to pass.  
  
Brian turned off his cars so that no one would see him as he hid.  
  
After a while Brian got out to see where he was. As he walked down the dark ally he heard footsteps. At first Brian thought it was a cat. He walked faster until he broke into a run. Running faster and faster he saw that the ally was a dead end. Stopping at the wall he noticed that there was no way climbing it.  
  
The only thing to do was to turn around. He saw a dark muscular figure walk closer and closer. As the man got closer he saw the man lift something. He noticed that it was a gun that the man lifted and this guy wanted to shoot him. 


	3. the past returns

Brian closed his eyes. He could hear the footsteps come closer and closer. Rocks being kicked as every step came closer. Then he could hear the cold thump of iron as the man smacked against what Brian thought was his hand.  
  
In the farther distance Brian could hear the crash of glass.  
  
"Please not my car" Brian thought to himself as he tried to think of a way to escape.  
  
The footsteps became louder and louder. Now Brian could hear the breathing of this physcopatic freak.  
  
"If he tried to swing then I would duck." it was the only plan he had. After then would he try to trip him and make an escape.  
  
Brian could feel the air brush across his face as the guy tried to bash him across the face with the butt of the gun. The guy mad several attempts but missed every try. Brian actually thought that his plan would work. But then he felt sharp pain as the gun hit him on the side of his head. He was hit with a sharp pain that sent him crashing into the ground.  
  
Brian could not think. His head throbbed with pain as he tried to lift himself back to his feet. But then again, Brian was hit in the head. This time even harder almost knocking him unconscious.  
  
Brian felt something warm drip down the side of his face. "Blood" was the first thought in his head.  
  
He was defenseless. Brian could do nothing except wait for death. Right now he thought it was the best only because the pain was so bad.  
  
Right before Brian's last hit he heard the guy say in a Puerto Rican accent, "Die you fucker."  
  
Brian was knocked unconscious. His mangled body was now just lying there. Blood was dripping down the side of his face falling with a light splatter sound to the ground. It was like the sound of the lightest rain as it fell from the sky on a spring morning. The blood was falling staining the dirt which it fell on.  
  
Only a few minutes later did it start to lightly sprinkle. The rain slowly washed away the blood as the unconscious body laid there. Soon the light rain progressed to an even harder rain until it down poured.  
  
Now someone could be heard in the background. Running to the scene where the body laid. The man examined Brian.  
  
"What the hell happened? If he had only read the note", softly mumbled the man.  
  
"Brian if you had only read the fucking note. Then you would not have been in this state. Well, I can't just leave you here. I'm just going to have to bring you back to your house."  
  
Later.........................  
  
A few hours later Brian gained conscious back.  
  
Looking around his room confused Brian said loudly "HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE!"  
  
Not expecting it a deep voice replied "I brought you here."  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? COME OUT!"  
  
Brains loud tone of voice was starting to hurt his head.  
  
"WELL COME OUT OF HIDING!"  
  
The man started walking closer and closer. Finally Brian recognized the voice. The man who saved him was Dom. Dom had returned. With the pain of his wound and the earlier confusion all Brian could do was let out anger.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DECIDE TO RETURN NOW! AFTER 5 YEARS YOU DECIDE TO RETURN! WHY NOW? WHY NOT EARLIER? WAS LIFE THAT BAD YOU DECIDE TO COME BACK NOW? WHAT, DID YOU EXPECT ME TO TAKE YOU BACK IN AND TRUST YOU AGAIN? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT HERE TO KILL ME? HOW DO I KNOW THAT IT WAS NOT YOU WHO TRIED TO KILL ME LAST NIGHT?" Brian blew his lid not even thinking of what he said.  
  
"FOR YOUR FUCKING INFORMATION SHERLOCK, I SAVED YOU ASS FROM DYING. AND SECOND OFF MY FUCKING LIFE IS NOT SO GREAT. I WAS HOPING THAT IN COMING BACK YOU WOULD ACCEPT OUR FRIENDSHIP AGAIN. NOT BE A FUCKING ASS ABOUT IT."  
  
There was a great silence in the room. Then Dom broke out again.  
  
"AND IF YOU WEREN'T SUCK AN ASS THEN INSTEAD OF TOSSING THE NOTE YOU WOULD HAVE READ IT. I GAVE YOU A CLEAR WARNING IN IT. (Sarcastically) DON'T GO TO THE RACE BRIAN. SEVERAL ME WANT TO KILL YOU THERE. STAY HOME TONIGHT WHERE IT'S SAFE."  
  
Brian was now speechless. Lying there in his bed. Then Dom tossed something on his bed. Looking at the shape he noticed that it was the note that he carelessly tossed last night. Now his anger started to cool as he realized the Dom really tried to save him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Brian said in a low voice.  
  
"What was that I couldn't hear over you stubbornness."  
  
''I'm sorry I should not have been such a jerk. It's just now you came back. I don't know what to do."  
  
"You're forgiven. Next time just don't be such an ass or I will have to beat you." Dom smirked as he looked at Brian.  
  
"Well why did you come back anyways? Where's your sister? Are you even afraid of being caught for escaping your last crime scene? You know they kicked me off the squad after I let you escape."  
  
'Well I left because the girls were not good. The cops are too easy. And well the girls didn't pay enough." Dom didn't smile at all when he said this.  
  
Brian finally blurted out "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN PAY ENOUGH?"  
  
"Well, I was................ just kidding. I'm telling you, you need to have a funny bone. I actually came here to catch up on what I miss. I first found you, because you are the first person I wanted to tell I came back. You are like a brother to me. Plus racing sucked in Mexico all they had was mules. Not much of a challenge."  
  
"MEXICO!"  
  
"Yeah Mexico, the only place I could think of to flee."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Well my sister is in college. After being in Mexico for a few months she decided to go to college to study."  
  
"Does she even know that you are back?"  
  
"No, not yet. I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
At that moment Brian heard something crash into what he thought was the kitchen window.  
  
"What the hell is it this time?" Brian said aloud but Dom wasn't paying attention. Brian looked around the room but could not see Dom anymore.  
  
Brian tried to get out of bed but his head hurt so much that he could not even stand.  
  
As he struggled to get up he heard Dom say something.  
  
"What?" Brian didn't hear the first time.  
  
"Get back in bed."  
  
"What was it that broke?"  
  
"Your kitchen window. Those guys that beat you up last night, did you know them?"  
  
"No, but I think they are the ones that I was suppose to race against."  
  
"Did they know where you lived?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well those bastards decided to follow us back. They followed us with  
threats too. They are still out to kill you. What did you do to get  
them mad? What happened last night?"  
  
"Well last night they started with me. One charged into me but I flipped them into one of the cars. As the other 2 tried to go after me the cops came."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Well then I drove into an ally were I hid from the cops. After someone followed me as I got out and was a distance from my car. After I knew it the guy knocked me to the ground. And then............ well I don't remember what happened next, but I woke up here."  
  
"Did you know their names?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well, if I am right then these are the people you should not be messing with around with. When they say that they will kill you they mean it. Every person they said that they were going to kill they did. Not one single survivor. Even if you move out of state. They have men all over who will take on the job of killing you. This isn't playtime anymore Brian. This is the real life. Brian WHEN YOU FUCK AROUND WITH ONE OF THEM, THEY ALL FUCK YOU UP." Dom's voice began to rise.  
  
Brian didn't know what to say now. He was yet again speechless.  
  
Dom was not serious and Brian could feel it. When Dom got this way before he almost broke loose because Brian didn't believe him. Now he has learned his lesson and knows to believe him when he was like this.  
  
Brian knew that he had messed up badly now. Now he wished he had read that note and didn't go to the race. But then Brian thought again, the note how did Dom know?  
  
"Dom how did you know?"  
  
"Know about what?"  
  
"The guys trying to kill me. How did you know that they were trying to kill me?"  
  
"I just do. Now drop it."  
  
"NO, I WON'T JUST DROP IT. THIS WAS AND IS MY LIFE AT STAKE! NOT YOURS! TELL ME DOM!"  
  
There was another sudden silence throughout the room. Dom just stood in the corner looking at Brian. 


	4. please read

I will not be able to write for a while. My dad doesn't want me on his comp and my moms dumb ass boyfriend threatens to she my dad the stories I write. I will how ever try to sneak a few in durin the summer it is just going to be a while though. I am soo sorry about the short notice. I will try to get in another chap asap. 


End file.
